


It's Time (VID)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Promo, The Connells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 6 promo vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time (VID)

**Author's Note:**

> Prepared for the "choices" challenge on fan-flashworks.

Music: "Choose A Side" by the Connells 

 

 

 


End file.
